Turn Right
by EstelPax
Summary: Jaina's POV right after Mara's death, with romance mixed in.


All right, it's not an update, but still a Star Wars fic. Enjoy! This is AU, but set during Sacrifice. It's a very subtle Kyp and Jaina. I don't own anything. I wish I did. I'm a Jaina-Kyp, and Jaina-Jag, with an occasion JZ. This fic is what should have happened.

So the quotes are from Destiny's way and Sacrfice. I hoped you liked it. Here are some songs that go with it. If you don't believe me look up the lyrics. Review!

Estel

Never Alone-Barlow Girl, Stand in the rain- Superchick, It's not too late- Demi Lovato

Remember-Josh Groban ,To where you are-Josh Groban,You Raise Me Up-Josh Groban

Need You Now-Lady Antebellum,I Need You Tonight- Backstreet Boys, Turn Right-Jonas Brothers, Wouldn't Change a Thing- Demi Lovato-Joe Jonas

This I set on Hapes and has an ending that could fit in with rest of Legacy of the Force.

_**Pick up all your tears**_

_**Throw them in your backseat**_

_**Leave without a second glance**_

_** Somehow I'm to blame For this never-ending racetrack you call life**_

_**Driving all your friends out at a speed they can not follow **_

_**Soon you will be on your own **_

_**Somehow I'm to blame For this never-ending racetrack you call life**_

_**Turn right (turn right) **_

_**Into my arms**_

_**Turn right (turn right) You wont be alone**_

_** You might (you might) Fall of this track sometimes**_

_**Hope to see you on the finish line**_

_** I gave everything**_

_** But you had to go your way And that road was not for me**_  
><em><strong>So turn right Into my arms <strong>_

_**Turn right You wont be alone **_

_**You might Fall of this track sometimes **_

_**Hope to see you on the finish line"- Jonas Brothers, Turn Right**_

"Excuse me, Miss Solo."

"Yes." Jaina Solo, a woman who has gone through hell and back, looks at the nervous Hapan servant. He's in awe of the famous Jedi knight, and pilot, but this is not a time of joy or peace.

"You requested a com-line," he says nervously.

"Do you have one available," she asks in a voice devoid of emotion. It's not cold, but emotionless.

"Ye –ye - yes, if you'll follow me," he stutters out; even he knows why Jaina is like this. All the servants know why, and they are walking softly through halls, hoping to provide peace. Turning back Jaina looks, at the two figures on the sleep couches. One has sandy blond hair that is turning gray, the other light red and both are curled up trying to escape the pain. "Uncle Luke," she murmurs, as the sandy blond cries, "Mara," in his sleep.

"Ben! This shit shouldn't be happening to you," she says softly, as the red haired boy, reaches for something he cannot find.

"Let's go," she says turning away, as a single tear runs down her cheek. She won't cry, not again, she has already shed more than enough tears in her lifetime.

As she follows the servant, down an ornate hall she lets her thoughts drift to the day her aunt, mentor, and Jedi Master Mara Jade Skywalker died. Luckily, the servant stops before her thoughts drift to a harmful place.

"This is it, Miss Solo."

"Thank-you," Jaina nods, as she dials in Zekk's com-code. Her eyes are red rimmed, and hair tousled, but he's just friend, nothing more; for a second she wishes her little brother was here holding her, but that's just a stupid wish.

"Hello. Jaina," Zekk, greets her taking in her red-rimmed eyes.

"Zekk," she greets back, almost coldly.

"What happened?"

"Didn't you feel, the disturbance in the force," she says, with sarcasm, "All the Jedi felt it."

"No, not possible! Mara died."

"Yes, my Aunt Mara. Why do you think I'm here," she says annoyed.

"Are you ok," he asks.

"My uncle and Ben are holding up, as well as can be expected," she ignores the original question. Zekk looks, away briefly. He messed up and he knows it. Luke and Ben, are more important that Jaina is at this time.

"I'm fine, it's not like I haven't through this before," she says bitterly. Zekk winces, praying that this wouldn't be a repeat of Anakin's death.

"Any idea, when you'll be returning?"

"My Aunt just died. Does that answer your question?"

"Give Master Skywalker, my condolences," he says, not knowing what else to say, he's never been good, with deaths.

"I will. Good-bye, Zekk," she says, ending this conversation effectively.

"Bye, Jaina," he says, as she terminates the connection. She grits her teeth in annoyance, Zekk is never there when she needs him, and quickly dials Jagged Fel's com-code. He's easier to talk to, and deal with.

"Jaina," he answers, looking a little concerned.

"Jag," she greets back.

"You left quickly, I'm assuming something happened. I noticed that Zekk, looked shocked for brief moment, and then shook it off."

"My Aunt died, and I'm on Hapes, with Uncle Luke and Ben."

"My sympathies, to you and your family."

"Thank-you. My uncle and brother are holding up, as well as be expected. I'm fine; I've gone through this before."

Jag remembers those dark days on Hapes and Borelias, and hopes Kyp Durron will arrive to help her. He cannot help her now, but possibly in the future; once, Alema and Lumiya are dead, he'll help Kyp shake her out of this… mode. He'll let Kyp have, his once treasured roll. Jag will help her as a friend, a brother nothing more. Jag wants something beautiful, not a fallen angel, who he cannot truly connect too. Kyp can handle a fallen angel, a truly beautiful fallen angel.

"Take as much time as you need. Good bye, Jaina, may the Force be with you." He has brief and to the point.

"Thank-you; may the Force be with you, Jag," she says, softly shutting the connection.

Jagged Fel is a good man, and while she lost him as a lover, she knows he will be a friend who is always there. Jaina hopes, that he finds an amazing woman who will love him, better than she did.

"Good-bye, Aunt Mara. I regret so many things, I took you for granted and now you're gone. Rest in peace. Say hi, my brother, and my grandparents for me. I love you, and will miss you always," Jaina says in whisper. She then runs,so that no one can see her cry. She has to be the tough one, she has to be the rock. _"I name you the Sword of the Jedi. You are like tempered steel, purposeful and razor-keen. Always you shall be in the front rank, a burning brand to your enemies, and a brilliant fire to your friends. Yours is a restless life and never shall you know peace, though you shall be blessed for the peace that you bring to others. Take comfort in the fact that, though you stand tall and alone, others take shelter in the shadow you cast."_ That is her destiny. She gives comfort, and will be strong; a rock in this time of need. She does not need comfort. She reasons with herself as she slumps against a tree in one of the many palace gardens. Her head is in her hands, and she prays no one will find her.

"'Did you go see Jacen?'

'And?'

'Do you want the truth, Jaina?'

'Don't I always?'

'Lumiya's bending him somehow. Okay, no need to tell me I was the last person to notice that.'

'I wasn't going to. Did you…mention that?'

'Yes. I thought it was time someone dropped a hint that we'd noticed our Jacen had turned into a monster.'(Mara was getting angry, and her honest inner voice told her that the only person who deserved that anger was herself, for defending Jacen while the fact that things were going disastrously wrong was staring her in the face.

But Mara was human, and scared for Ben, and it boiled over onto Jaina.) 'Forgive me for asking, but being his twin; have _you _never had this out with him?'

'I tried! He responded with a court-martial charge, remember?'

'I can't help thinking you might have tried slugging him.'

'Suddenly he's my responsibility? I'm the one who said he was going dark, way back.'

'Okay, okay, I'm sorry.' (Mara put her hands in mock submission. She could apologize, but she couldn't retract her acid tone, and she regretted that.) 'I just-okay, none of my business.'

'Spit it out, Mara.'

'I just don't get how you can be so caught up in worrying whether you want Jag or Zekk when your own brother's going to pieces and taking others with him.'

'Whoa….'

'Sorry. I said it was none of my business.'

'Well, you said it, so-yes, I want to be distracted by personal issues, because otherwise I'd go nuts trying to understand why Jacen's doing what he's doing to our parents.'

_I spent my whole youth on duty for the Emperor. I never had the freedom that Jaina's always had. And a little bit of me…..resents that now._

( It wasn't Jaina's fault. She was headstrong and passionate like her father, but she hadn't quite found the silent, hidden durasteel of her mother yet.) _She'll rise to the challenge when it comes. But if this wasn't it, I don't know what is."_

The conversation echoes in her mind, and ironically she has better answers now.

"Sure, I was distracted and I don't want them. I knew, no know who I need, but with my luck it's too late. You were so right and here I am, alone. I miss my brothers. I'm alone. She rests her head in her hands, but still she won't cry. A black- haired, green eyed man comes and sees her slumped against the tree.

"Goddess."

"Go away, Master Durron," she snarls.

" Same as the last time," he muses," stone cold and emotionless."

" It is not the same," she yells," I thought both my brothers were dead. I wanted freakin' revenge. This time, I already knew Jacen, or whatever he calls himself, is being an ass and my aunt is dead. My aunt is dead! Go away, Durron! Leave me the hell, alone."

" Jaina Solo, wake up! Luke may have named you the 'Sword of the Jedi' and I have no doubt you'll fulfill your destiny, but that doesn't mean you have to be like a rock. Jaina, you are human."

"Why thank-you, but I already knew that."

"Jaina, shut up! You are human, and allowed to show and feel emotion. I may have argued, disagreed, and sometimes hated Mara, but the bottom line is I'll show emotion. I may not be Luke's best friend, but everyone needs a shoulder to cry on. How are your uncle and cousin doing? Where are your mom and dad?"

" How do you think they're doing? Their wife and mother just died. My cousin found her body," she screams at him.

"Then why aren't you with them?"

" I had to call Jag and Zekk."

"I'm guessing they're not coming."

"They don't need to."

"Tell me again, Jaina, why aren't you with your family? Are you afraid it will be like last time? It won't be and you know it. You know who are going to be at the brink of the darkside. You're shutting down, Jaina! This only the beginning of it. I can already see it, you're going to a wonderful sword, but an awful Jedi. We all sense your brother is going dark, and you don't want to or think you will survive that battle. Don't look at me surprised, it was my brother who saved me. Your uncle saved Anakin Skywalker. Jaina Solo, let go!"

" Don't you have somewhere to be, like with your girlfriend," she hisses.

"Jaina Solo, I am not leaving you alone!"

"Go comfort, my uncle! I'm fine."

" Then, why aren't you with your family?"

"I'm fine! Leave me the alone. I'm supposed to stand alone. Get out of here. I'll be with them soon," she argues.

"At least you opened up to someone when Anakin died." That line, that single sentence unleashes, the tears that she has been holding back. Kyp Durron, sits down and pulls her close. She just sobs, into his shoulder. No one has ever seen her like this, only him. When Jacen, came back he was there, when Anakin died he was there. It was never Jag or Zekk. Her parents lean on each other for support, they are always there for one another. Jag and Zekk, never where. It was always, him. The man, who calls her goddess, and the one her father rescued. Jaina moves closer to him, as the tears slow down.

"What hurts the most, is the last time I talked to her, we argued. We argued over the games I play with Jag and Zekk, how I could never choose. We fought over my ass of brother," she says, hoarsely. Kyp just listens, as she continues.

" The Jag and Zekk, thing could have been avoided. I know it was wrong, but it was my way of coping. I needed distractions and they were it."

"Jacen, just got dragged into this. Mara was going after Lumiya. She was angry and scared. Jaina, don't take it personally."

"Those games didn't need to be played."

"No, they didn't and I know why."

"Why?"

"You didn't see it. They don't see you the way I do. Jaina Solo, you are a goddess."

Even with her red rimmed eyes, with messy hair, and clothes that she hasn't taken off for days, Jaina has never felt as beautiful as she does now.

"Then show me," she whispers. It's just a small kiss, but a shock is felt in the Force. Their bond is strengthened, just like Luke and Mara's bond. In the other room, Luke and Ben briefly wake and Ben briefly smiles, then the sorrow reigns once again. On the Millennium Falcon, Leia Organa feels it and she too, manages a small smile.

"Han, get your blaster ready? You're gonna need it, when we land."

Back on Hapes, Jaina leans against Kyp. She's grieving but knows someone is there.

"Come on, Goddess, your family needs you."

"Thanks, Kyp."

They walk down the hall, to where Luke and Ben are. Her parents have just arrived and Leia is comforting Luke. She looks up and sees Jaina and Kyp, and smiles sadly. She gets up and goes to her daughter.

"Are you okay," she asks looking at her daughter and Kyp. Kyp's arm is around her shoulder. Leia silently groans and glares at him. "You hurt her and I'll kill you," is seen her eyes.

"I'm better, thanks to Kyp."

Han greets his daughter with a hug and glares at Kyp, but at the same time smiles. Han has always like Kyp, better.

They all move as Luke and Ben, wake up. A servant comes in with food for the small family. The once strong Skywalker's and Solos are down to five people; since three are lost. Two are gone forever, and the other while still alive, he is not their family, he is gone. This may be a time, for new blessings to bring balance.

"I'm so sorry, kid."

Luke Skywalker's eyes are dark blue and filled with determination. Jaina remembers this look, and knows no one can stop him.

"I'm going after, Lumiya," he says flat out.

"Luke, no," Leia says.

"After the funeral, I will leave."

Han wisely stays out of this, as do Jaina, and after quick look from Jaina, Kyp. Jaina instead of watching goes and comforts Ben, while the verbal sparring goes on in the background.

"Luke, don't do this."

"Mara died, and I am going to continue what she started."

Leia just nods and sits down beside him, offering him comfort the only way a sister can.

"How are you holding out, Ben?"

"Does it always hurt, this bad ?"

"I lost Chewie, and Anakin. Sometimes, it honestly hurts worse. I had a slip to the darkside after Anakin died, Kyp pulled me back, but after that I shut down. I shut my family and everyone else out. It was only after I nearly lost Jag, on Borelias, that I opened up. Dad went crazy after losing Chewie. It will always hurt, but it lessens over time."

Jaina hugs Ben, letting more tears out while her cousin cries. She feels her Uncle and parents join them. She leans against her mother, and feels Kyp's presence. Eventually, the tears dry up and she knows they will start talking about the funeral.

"Mom, Dad, Uncle Luke, Ben, and Kyp, I will not be there. I need to restart the hunt for Alema. I know Uncle Luke will be going after Lumiya. I will record something, if you would like?"

Luke and Ben nod. Kyp gets a holo-cam.

" I am Jaina Solo, Mara's apprentice. I use that title, and not just the one as her niece, because she was my master. I learned the insides and outside of an x-wing from her and she taught me how to fly. No, wait Dad did that. She taught me how to plot hyperspace jumps and gave me lot more flying experience. She was an amazing woman. I could say, I learned the art of subterfuge, from her and I did. She trained me to fly at Rogue Squadron level, how to command, and how to take orders. She was strong and beautiful and I know she's looking down at us. She's more than likely, watching us with Anakin Solo, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, and countless others. Anakin, please try and her from killing Anakin Skywalker, again. I love you, and rest in peace. Mara Jade Skywalker, amazing wife, mother, aunt, and Jedi, you will be missed. Now, fly and keep watch over us."

At the end after the holo-cam has finished recording, she adds one more thing for her family only.

"I'm sorry. I'm also finished with my 'games'. Please, don't kill Kyp, because I know even if you're dead; you'd find a way back".

They all laugh and for a brief moment the grief is lifted. In the Force, Mara Jade Skywalker smiles.


End file.
